Manajer? Manajer!
by HiddenID-1231
Summary: Need more interesting title :') Read it and gimme your suggestion about this fiction's title! Don't like it? at least don't give a bashfull review, 'kay? Pair OC x ?


_**A/n : Seriously! Ini sebenernya bukan untuk diposting, dan aku juga gak ada niat untuk ngeposting fiksi di akun ini. Tapi, kemarin ada pemberitahuan kalau gak ada satu fiksipun, akun aku yang ini bakalan dihapus sama pihak FFn -.- Sumpah ngeselin, demi apapun ngeselin. Udah deh, pokoknya baca aja -.- Gak pake protes apalagi bashing sama chara OC -.- Protes bayar gopek! :p Then, Lets Check it out guys~ . The last, Please RnR, Minna-chan xD**_

* * *

 _ **/**_

 _ **Summary : Killaryna Kyrin itu otaku yang tersamarkan. Dan dia hari ini lupa membawa dompetnya! Padahal hari ini ada event yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan! Tak menyangka, peminjaman sepeda di klub sepeda balap membuatnya dipaksa jadi manajer tim karena kalah balapan. Menyesal? Sangat! Kyrin sangat amat menyesal!**_

 _ **/**_

* * *

 **[Hakone** _ **, Spring**_ **]**

Angin berhembus agak kencang bersamaan dengan helai sakura yang berterbangan dengan indahnya.

Ia merapatkan almamaternya dan menaikkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya kehidupan barunya di dunia _High School_.

Selain itu..

.. Ini adalah hari yang sudah ia tunggu dari sekian lama!

Oops! Mari perkenalkan dulu, namanya adalah _**Killaryna Kyrin**_ , gadis berusia 15 tahun yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi salah satu siswi di sekolah paling elit di daerah Hakone, Hakogaku, alias _Hakone Gakuen_.

Penampilannya? Yah.. Bisa dibilang ia ini _Fashionable_ , dalam bahasa istilahnya sih.. dia punya _Sense of Fashion_ yang bagus.

Satu hal yang mengejutkan darinya dan membuat siapapun yang mendengar menjadi tak percaya adalah, dia seorang OTAKU! Iya. Manusia pecinta segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anime, figure, dan segalanya hingga menggapai batas ambang normal.

Tak terlihat seperti itu? Jelas saja! Dia bahkan menjadi salah satu anak paling populer saat di _Chugakko_ nya. Kecantikan, kepintaran, serta pembawaannya yang dapat dibilang _Multi-talent_ membuatnya menjadi begitu populer di kalangan para remaja lelaki dan bahkan para remaja wanita pun ikut-ikutan mengaguminya dan selalu ingin dekat bilang dia ini _Marie-sue!Girl_ , karena masih banyak hal yang bahkan tidak akan kalian sangka berada pada gadis remaja se'sempurna' dirinya.

Tahu tidak? Bahkan kakak laki-lakinya yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya saja mengatakan kalau dia agak sedikit bingung kenapa adiknya itu bisa jadi populer ketika di sekolah, padahal adiknya ini termasuk 'akut' jika menyangkut tentang anime dan sebagainya.

" _Kau ini populer ya? Kudengar dari Kaa-san, katanya kemarin kau mendapat penghargaan sebagai 'Student of the Year'.. itu melalui angket kan?"_ Tanya sang kakak ketika itu.

Dengan acuhnya Kyrin hanya mengemut permen loli, pandangannya masih terpaku pada game yang baru saja dibelinya. _"Hngg.."_ Barulah ia menoleh pada sang kakak, _"Tak tahu.. Aku bahkan tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku terkenal seperti memenangkan kontes kecantikan atau apa.."_ Ujarnya kemudian.

Sebulir keringat imajiner muncul di sudut kening sang kakak mendengar jawaban dari Kyrin, adiknya ini sangat polos atau bodohnya keterlaluan 'sih? _"... kau... menyembunyikan kalau kau ini Otaku ya?"_ Tanyanya dengan nada setengah bergurau.

Dengan tidak elitnya Kyrin langsung menubruk kakaknya hingga mereka berdua bertindihan diatas kasur, mellupakan game yang sedang dimainkannya, _"Enak saja! Aku bangga tau' jadi Otaku! Anime itu keren!"_ Jawabnya sambil memajukan permen loli itu tepat ke depan muka sang kakak. Sangat kekanakan. _"Hanya saja tidak ada yang mau tahu kalau aku Otaku.. Yah.. aku juga gak masalah sih kalau mereka gak mau tahu tentang fakta kalau aku itu otaku.."_

Hap! Kakaknya itu secara sengaja malah tak acuh pada jawaban sang adik, ia malah menyeringai kecil dan memasukkan permen loli milik Kyrin kedalam mulutnya.

Kyrin, jelas saja langsung cemberut, itu kan permen loli dengan rasa kesukaannya! _"Ihh! Jangan makan permen aku dong, Nii-san! Itu kan tinggal satu-satunya.."_ dan setelahnya, dimulailah pertengkaran antar kakak adik yang sebenarnya menggemaskan untuk ditonton.

Yah, itu adalah saat dimana Kyrin mengakui kalau dia bangga menjadi Otaku, hanya saja, tidak ada yang mau melihat dirinya dari sudut pandang seperti itu. Mereka hanya ingin dekat dengan 'Kyrin' dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

"Oy, Kyrin!" Seseorang memanggil, dan Kyrin pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara hanya untuk mendapati seseorang yang 'mungkin' telah memiliki status 'teman masa kecil'nya.

Dengan santai Kyrin melambai, "Hai, 'Kita- _kun_.." sapanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Begitu orang yang disapanya sampai, yang didapatinya bukanlah sapaan balik melainkan sebuah jitakan kecil di ujung kepalanya, membuatnya meringis kecil. "Kenapa aku dipukul?" tanyanya kecil.

"Aku disini _senpai_ -mu tahu. Bukan teman masa kecilmu.." Ujar orang itu sambil menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang. "Sudah menentukan ingin masuk klub apa?" lanjutnya.

Oh! Akan kuperkenalkan..Namanya adalah _**Okita Kyouichi**_. Siswa tingkat akhir di _Hakone Gakuen_. Berumur 18 tahun dan saat ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim basket Hakone agar bisa lebih fokus pada masa-masa penentuan masa depannya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia berencana masuk ke _Tokyo University_ loh.

Kyrin mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dengan judul _'Buku panduan siswa Hakone Gakuen'_ dari saku almamaternya. Jujur saja, ia bahkan belum membuka buku yang dibagikan pada setiap siswa dan siswi baru di _Hakone Gakuen_. Jadi, dengan asal ia menjawab, "Kalau Klub Pulang ke Rumah, ada tidak?" Ujarnya dengan nada _sok_ serius.

Secara imaji, Kyouichi dapat merasakan kalau di keningnya kini pasti sudah muncul sebulir keringat, "Mana ada Klub yang seperti itu, bodoh! Jangan samakan ini dengan dunia anime, _'Oujo-chan'~_ " Ujarnya setengah mengejek.

Kyrin menanggapinya dengan kekehan renyah, "Bercanda.. jangan dianggap serius dong, _Senpai_.." dan Kyouichi tahu itu bukanlah sebuah godaan ketika Kyrin memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Senpai_ ' ia tahu seberapa polosnya teman masa kecilnya itu.

Tapi.. Mengingat Klub, entah kenapa malah membawa pikiran Kyrin menuju ke suatu hal yang _benar-benar_ sudah ditunggu olehnya sejak lama.

Dengan gerakan super gesit ia menyerahkan buku panduan siswa miliknya pada Kyouichi dan membuka tasnya, mengambil ponsel dengan strap salah satu anime kesukaannya. Dan begitu ia tersadar kalau di tasnya tidak ada dompetnya, ia langsung berteriak.

"Ahhhh! Aku lupa bawa dompetku!" Sungguh! Ia frustasi sekarang! Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah sekian lama ia tunggu, dan ia malah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti dompetnya! Bagaimana bisa kau selupa itu sih, Killaryna Kyrin?

Dan Kyouichi sama sekali tidak terkejut. Yah.. mendapat title sebagai 'teman masa kecil' dari Kyrin membuatnya mengerti bahwa selain terlalu polos, Killaryna Kyrin juga sangat ceroboh dan pelupa. Pas sekali bukan perpaduan sifat dari gadis itu?

Menyesalnya lagi, sekarang belum saatnya Kyouichi menerima uang saku bulanan dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga tambahan dari bekerja sambilan di bengkel sepeda milik kenalannya, jadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Kyrin yang notabenennya sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan ia rasa Kyrin juga sudah tahu mengenai dirinya yang tidak dapat membantu, karena sebaik Kyouichi mengenal Kyrin luar-dalam, sebaik itulah Kyrin mengenalnya.

Tapi kemudian, untungnya ia mengingat sesuatu begitu melihat buku panduan siswa baru yang diberikan –atau dititipkan?– oleh Kyrin dan sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Ah! Kau kan bisa naik sepeda, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke klub sepeda balap dan meminjam salah satu sepeda mereka kalau memang event itu segitu pentingnya buatmu?" Sedikit banyak Kyouichi juga sudah mendengar tentang hal yang sudah ditunggu oleh Kyrin.

Ingat? Kyrin itu seorang Otaku. Kalau ada yang ditunggu olehnya, pastilah ada hubungannya dengan anime, manga, dan sebagainya.

Ingin tahu kenapa hari ini sangat ditunggu oleh Kyrin? Lihat jadwal di jalan utama menuju Akihabara, dan kalian akan tahu bahwa hari ini di Akihabara diadakan event Cosplay yang –katanya paling besar yang pernah diadakan, dan juga disponsori oleh banyak perusahaan yang memproduksi anime-anime terkenal seperti _**Akashitsuji, Love Hime, Mogurin, Nekoemon, Aoi no Socca,**_ dn sebagainya.

Tentu saja, Killaryna Kyrin yang tak lain dan tak bukan akan ' _Freak_ ' jika menyangkut segala sesuatu yang berbau hal-hal seperti itu akan sangat antusias menyambut hal ini. Dan mendengar Teman masa kecilnya itu mengatakan sebuah ide yang gemilang membuatnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya lagi langsung memeluk remaja bermarga Okita itu.

"Huwaaa! _Sankyuu_ , 'Kita-kun!" Ujarnya yang membuat rona merah mendadak muncul di kedua pipi Kyouichi. Eitsss! Jangan berpikiran kalau Kyouichi punya perasaan 'mendalam' terhadap Kyrin ya.. Nah, coba kau bayangkan, kau didepan gerbang yang dipenuhi oleh para murid yang akan segera masuk, dan tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan cantik yang memelukmu. Abaikan kenyataan kalau yang memelukmu adalah orang yang bertitel sebagai teman masa kecil-mu –Karena pada kenyataannya yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang melihatmu hanya terfokus pada _'waah, pagi-pagi begini sudah main peluk-pelukan'_ dan semacamnya yang sudah sangat jelas menjurus kearah hal-hal yang berbau 'romantis'.

Dengan gerakan pelan Kyouichi mendorong Kyrin untuk menjauhinya, tak peduli bahwa saat ini yang tampak di wajah Kyrin hanyalah binar bahagia seakan gadis itu baru saja memenangkan undian sebesar satu juta dolar amerika.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyrin langsung menyabet buku panduan siswa di tangan Kyouichi dan membukanya dengan sangat tidak sabaran, hanya demi mencari bagian Klub Sepeda Balap Hakone _Gakuen_

Binar di matanya dalam sekejap menghilang, "Yahh.. Gak ada denahnya.." Tapi, ia segera menatap _senpai_ di sampingnya, ".. 'Kita- _kun_ , antarkan aku ke ruangan klub sepeda balap ya?" Tanpa sadar Kyrin memasang muka memelas yang selalu saja menjadi kelemahan bagi orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kyouichi tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia langsung mengacak rambut teman masa kecilnya itu dengan lembut, "Tentu saja.." Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, menunjukan pukul 07.30. Masih ada waktu setengah jam hingga pelajaran tambahan khusus kelas tiga dimulai dan sebelum upacara penyambutan para murid baru dimulai. Tapi ia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk pelajaran tambahan matematika pertama di kelasnya.

Kyouichi berpikir sejenak, Yah, paling tidak ia akan mengantarkan Kyrin ke tempat klub sepeda balap saja, tanpa menemaninya masuk dan bertemu dengan para anggota klub sepeda balap yang membuat sekolahnya terkenal itu. ".. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu hingga bertemu para anggota sepeda balap, bagaimana?" Tanyanya kepada Kyrin yang dengan setianya masih memasang raut wajah seperti anak anjing yang dibuang.

Kali ini giliran Kyrin yang berpikir sejenak, "Hngg, iya deh, ' _gak_ apa-apa.." Ujarnya kemudian. "Aku tahu 'Kita- _kun_ ada pelajaran tambahan sebentar lagi.. sekali lagi _sankyuu_ yang 'Kita- _kun_.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis sekali kearah Kyouichi.

" _Saa, Ikou ka?_ " Ajak Kyouichi sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kyrin dan tersenyum lembut, khas seorang Okita Kyouichi pada Killaryna Kyrin.

Tanpa perlu menunggu beberapa detik, Kyrin langsung menyambut uluran tangan Kyouichi dan balas tersenyum, manis sekali. " _Ha'i! Ikimasuyo,_ 'Kita- _kun_ " Ujarnya dengan nada kekanakan yang kentara sekali keluar dari bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu.

* * *

 ** _To Be Countinued~_**

* * *

Salam Kenal dari aku untuk kalian di Fandom Yowamushi Pedal, _Minna-san~_

 _Sekali lagi jangan lupa, RnR ne? (Kedip-kedip imut) ._._


End file.
